American Dance
Networks Nick Jr. Nick Jr. (U.S.A.) Kids Network Characters Main Characters Katie Matlin Oliver Oken Hannah Montana Chyna Parks Nico Harris Grace Cardinal Sav Bhandari Gunther Hessenheffer Forte Sharp Pia Gliss Families Jackson Matlin Margaret Matlin Mr. Matlin School Students Macy Misa Milo Kingston Rico Suave Penny Sabriel Eric Lawford Courtney Enterman Nigel Napoleon Paisley Houndstooth Danielle Jessie Dieter Brown Stacey Morgana Rick Munro Mo Mashkour Kwan Van Breen School Teachers Minor Characters Mikayla Rayman Laworder Don Lair list of Songs by Seasons Season 1, 2, 3, 4 * Start Me Up * It's All Right * Turn Around the Beat (ft. Pitbull) * Colors * Add it Up * Baia * Os Quindins de Yaya * Under the Sea * Girls in the World * The Three Caballeros * Hoedown Polka * The School Next Door * Lilongo * I Just Can't Wait to be King * It's My Party (ft. Katy Perry) * Model Behavior * Be Prepared * Heart Like Mine * Your Body * This is Halloween * Love My Way (ft. Rihanna) * Can't Hardly Wait * Black or White * What It's Like * Together Forever * With or Without You * If You Can Only See * Taking Off (ft. Lady Gaga) * Money For Nothing * The Way We Get By * Uptown Girl (ft. Ke$ha) * Say It An't So (ft. Jay Sean) * Lost in Love * A Holly Jolly Christmas * Don't You Want Me? * We Got the Beat * Turned Out (ft. Taio Cruz) * Breaking Up is Hard to Do * Don't Believe the Hype * Just Friends (ft. Enrique Iglesias) * Tell it to My Heart * Sixteen * It's Cold Outside * High Fidelity * Young Forever * 99 Problems (ft. Gym Class Heroes) * You & Me * My Body is a Cage * Love Lockdown * Hollaback Girl (ft. Jessie J) * All I Wanna Do * You Don't Know My Name * The Time of My Life * Get It Together * Better Off Alone (ft. Brittney Spears) * Today is the Day * Give Me One Reason * Don't Dream It's Over * Take My Breath Away * Secrets and Lies * Tears Are Not Enough * Coming of Age * Pass Tense * If You Leave * Goin' Down The Road (ft. Sean Kingston) * Anywhere I Lay My Head * Can't Stop This Thing We Started * True Colors * My Best Friend's Boyfriends * New Girl * Turn the Music Around * On the Line * The Wedding * If I Was You (ft. Flo Rida) * The Way * Let's Go * It's Beautiful * Rock the Body * Around the World * I Made It * Stop, the Presses (ft. Iyaz) * Crush * Dance With Mexico * Team Spirit * Be Reasonable * Silent Night (ft. One Direction) * A Wonderful Day * Mascot Love * One Last Dance List of Episodes Season 1 * Start Me Up * It's All Right * Turn Around the Beat * Colors * Add it Up * Baia * Keep on Loving You * Os Quindins de Yaya * Under the Sea * Girls in the World * The Three Caballeros * Hoedown Polka * The School Next Door * Lilongo * I Just Can't Wait to be King * It's My Party * Model Behavior * Be Prepared * Heart Like Mine * Your Body * This is Halloween * Love My Way * Can't Hardly Wait Season 2 * Black or White * What It's Like * Together Forever * With or Without You * If You Can Only See * Taking Off * Money For Nothing * The Way We Get By * Uptown Girl * Say It An't So * Lost in Love * A Holly Jolly Christmas * Don't You Want Me? * We Got the Beat * Turned Out * Breaking Up is Hard to Do * Don't Believe the Hype * Just Friends * Tell it to My Heart * Sixteen * It's Cold Outside * High Fidelity * Young Forever Season 3 * 99 Problems * You & Me * My Body is a Cage * Love Lockdown * Hollaback Girl * All I Wanna Do * You Don't Know My Name * The Time of My Life * Get It Together * Better Off Alone * Today is the Day * Give Me One Reason * Don't Dream It's Over * Take My Breath Away * Secrets and Lies * Tears Are Not Enough * Coming of Age * Pass Tense * If You Leave * Goin' Down The Road * Anywhere I Lay My Head * Can't Stop This Thing We Started * True Colors Season 4 * My Best Friend's Boyfriend * New Girl * Turn the Music Around * On the Line * The Wedding * If I Was You * The Way * Let's Go * It's Beautiful * Rock the Body * Around the World * I Made It * Stop, the Presses * Crush * Dance With Mexico * Team Spirit * Be Reasonable * Silent Night * A Wonderful Day * Mascot Love * One Last Dance Places Londonville High School